gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: It Takes Two to Mango
It Takes Two to Mango is the 65th episode of the Annoying Orange series. Transcript Orange: (tongue flipping) (Dane puts the mango on the counter) Mango: Whoa, nice and easy, now! Orange: Whoa! Hey, Big Pickle! Big Pickle! Hey! Mango: Uh, Big Pickle? Is there a Big Pickle, here? Orange: Hello! Over here! Big Pickle! Mango: Big Pickle, where you at? Orange: I'm talking to you, Jar-head! (laughs) Mango: Well, I'm....I'm not a pickle. I'm-- Orange: Jabba the Hutt? Mango: Uhh...more like Mango the Mango, and-- Orange: What? I thought it take two to Mango! (laughs) Mango: No, that's a dance. And, as you can see, I don't have legs. Orange: (doing the Mango) Hey, hey Jabba! Check it out! Mango: Okay, I told you, that's not my-- (Orange starts humming) Mango: What.......what are you doing? Orange: Duh, I'm doing the Mango. Mango: Aw, seriously, what is wrong with you? Orange: (singing) Don't you wanta, wanta Mango, don't you wanta, wanta Mango, don't you wanta, wanta Mango. Mango: Aw, come on! I'm not a freakin' soft drink! Orange: No. But, you do like you're gonna pop. (laughs) Mango: (growls) Orange: Hey, Jabba! Can you curl your tongue, and make trumpet sounds? Mango: What? Orange: Like this! (doing trumpet sounds) Mango: That does't even sound like a trumpet! Orange: (continue doing trumpet sounds) Mango: Stop it! Orange: (keeps doing trumpet sounds) Mango: SSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!!!!!! Orange: (laughing) Mango: (growls angrily) Okay, buddy! Time out! Orange: Time out? What's that? Mango: We need to talk about-- Orange: Walruses? Mango: No, it's time to talk about the game of life! See,-- Orange: (wrong answer sound) This game sucks. Let's play something else! (laughs) Mango: Orange, I know what you're doing. You're using humor to keep others from getting clubs. Orange: That's not true! Mango: Sure, it is. After all, the cardegy you seen, it's only natural. It's hard meeting people. But, not nearly as hard as watching them go. Orange: Stop it, Mango! You're making my eye's juicy. Mango: Aw, let it go, Orange. Just let it go. Orange: Hmmmm. (Orange thinking in his flashback about what happened to Apple, Pineapple, Cabbage, Cucumber, and Walnut.) Orange: (sighs) Good times. Mango: Let it go, Orange. (whispers) Just let it go. Orange: Thanks a bunch, Mango! Mango: Well, I am a life coach. (laughs) Orange: (laughs) Mango: No, really, I am. So, you know, if you got any friends that I need some help. Orange: Ooh! I know who you should talk to! Mango: Who's that? Orange: Knife! (Dane cuts Mango, but theres a seed) Mango: Ow! Orange: Ooooohh! Sorry about the heads up. (laughs) (Dane slices Mango like a saw) Mango: Stop it! STOP IT!! Orange: Oooohhh. (Dane tries to buther Mango) Mango: OW!! OW!! OW!! Orange: I knew you guys would hit it off. (laugh) (Dane kills Mango's left eye with his thumb) Mango: (screaming) Orange: Uhh! Talk about a kniful! Mango: Aw, man! That's gotta leave a mark. Orange: Ohh! (Mango kills Mango's left eye with his fork) Mango: OW!! OW!! Orange: Uh-oh! Looks like you're gonna have to fork it over! (laughs) Mango: You idiot! That's not how you cut a mango! Orange: Way to go, Mango! You're winning! Mango: That's because it's a new day in the kitchen, Orange! Trust me. (laughing) (Dane cuts Mango in half) Mango: (screaming) (end roll) Orange: Aw, poor Mango. But, I think he looks piecful! (laughs) Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 3